Johannes van der Meijde
Johannes van der Meijde was a former contractual soldier for the Terrika-Belladonna Company. He is currently working freelance with his closest friend and partner in crime, Istasha Kel'Sselik. History Early Life Johannes was born on Terra on December 21st, 2206 in the city of Haaksbergen, a smaller city within the Overjissel province of the Netherlands, near to the border with Germany. He was raised by his birth parents, Arwen (father) and Elisabeth (mother), who encouraged him to pick up extracurricular activities in his local school. Growing up, he played football and rugby for his school's team, and learned to play the Cello. At the age of 18, he enlisted in the Koninklijke Marine Korps Mariniers and, after completing basic training and specialized training, ended up in the 23rd Airborne Raiding Squadron. He saw a good deal of combat both on and off Terra, and his competency eventually caught the eye of a larger PMC, Vermaak 88, whom contracted him as soon as his enlistment was up. After a series of more intense training than most national armed forces would see, Johannes made a name for himself within the Vermaak as being especially efficient to a point of almost robotic ruthlessness. Augmentation It was sometime around the year 2230 that he signed a waiver to be a test subject for a new "Augmented Soldier" program initiated by Vermaak 88. The project, which would eventually come to be known as "Operation Permafrost", radically changed Johannes physiology. His homeostasis was arrested, and his body augmented to thrive at a much lower body temperature (in the range of 5 - 8 celsius) and made to produce a new, highly experimental Biochemical super-refrigerant, which until this point had been highly difficult to synthesize in a laboratory setting as it needed certain biological catalysts. New organs were grown from Johannes' stem cells and implanted within his body, along with biosynthetic teflon arteries to channel the produced compounds to his palms and feet. His nervous system was implanted with electrostimulants to improve reaction time, and the majority of his thinner bones were reinforced with a tungsten alloy to improve strength. Shortly after humanity began exploring the galaxy in 2232, Johannes was put into cryosleep for an undisclosed reason, presumably to preserve him to recreate the procedure. He was not woken until 2382, 150 years later, when a ship transporting his cryopod was attacked by pirate raiders and taken over. The raiders ended up waking him up, and in his confused post-stasis state, managed to convince him he was part of their crew. The Muramasa Johannes was hired by the Terrika-Belladonna Company as a contractual soldier and worked a single mission before leaving the ship and joining the former Cataract's crew. Current Whereabouts Johannes current whereabouts are unknown at this time. The Cataract reports he and Istasha left the former Cataract's crew a month or so after the ship was sold to the Terrika-Belladonna Company. It is presumed he is looking for more information regarding his former employers, Vermaak 88. Equipment Johannes' Combat Armor In addition to the augmentations, a new form of combat armor was designed for him (pictured below) which enabled him to further weaponize and project the new biochemicals he produced. Alongside standard HUD displays and targeting computers within the helmet, the suit's back unit houses a high-efficiency condenser unit which draws ambient moisture from the air and keeps it in a super cooled liquid state, as well as a large reserve of liquid Galinstan metal. At will, Johannes can direct the suit a combination of both through ducting in his gloves or boots, which mix with the biochemical refrigerant to create superhardened ice/metal alloy, usable as shielding, weaponry, or even spread along the floor under his boots to enable 'skating'. Media 216c7128f88d07cd4a7eefafc1cb2b9e.jpg|Johannes Nano Sword VermaakConcept.jpg|Johannes' Cryo Armor IceElite.jpg|Enraged and in full control of his ice mixture. gLNIEAI.jpg|Nano Blade b5c2e89b0a064777aa7cb654d3f88170.jpg|Ares BRP .55 sci fi CA Nano sniper long range laser beam cannon rifle blaster futuristic gun weapon by_jimsvanberg.jpg|Johannes' Rifle Category:Characters Category:Scoundrels